Disruptive Diva
by aisucream
Summary: "Astaga, Miku! Alasanmu kekanakan sekali!" "Apa maksudmu itu, hah? Kekanakan? Menurutku, hal itu sangat wajar!" Mind to read? Chap. 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha, etc.

Disruptive Diva © bananAISUcream

Rated T

Genre : Friendship (maybe?)

Don't like? Don't read! If you still trying to read it, so… It's not my fault ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman!~ Kata Master, akan ada anggota baru!" ucap Rin senang. Pita putihnya bergerak-gerak. Membuat keimutannya semakin terlihat.

Semua Vocaloid yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Mereka berpaling ke arah perempuan berambut pirang itu.

Vocaloid adalah sebuah grup vocal yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Mereka terdiri dari 9 orang (yang akan menjadi 10 orang sebentar lagi).

Yang pertama ada, diva dari grup Vocaloid ini. Hatsune Miku. Dia mempunyai suara falset yang tinggi, membuat dirinya sangat terkenal. Rambut Miku yang dibuat twin tail berwarna teal dan panjangnya mencapai mata kakinya.

Ada si kembar Kagamine Len dan Rin. Rin selalu memakai pita putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kelinci, dan sifatnya sangat kekanakan. Len, sifatnya sangat kalem, terkadang dia bisa berantakan juga. Mereka berdua sering sekali bertengkar karena hal kecil.

Megurine Luka. Dialah anggota yang paling dewasa. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tergerai indah di punggungnya. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang paling pintar berbahasa inggris di antara Vocaloid.

Lalu ada Kaito, Shion Kaito. Di otak lelaki berambut biru ini hanya ada kata es krim dan es krim. Dia memang maniak es krim, favoritnya adalah es krim rasa vanilla.

Ada lagi, Sakine Meiko. Perempuan yang paling tua di Vocaloid ini, sangat menyukai sake. Hampir setiap hari kita bisa mendapatinya mabuk karena sake.

Dan dua anggota terakhir adalah Kamui Gakupo dan Megpoid Gumi. Mereka adalah sepupu. Gumi sangat menyayangi Gakupo, begitu pun Gakupo pada Gumi. Gumi selalu memainkan rambut Gakupo yang panjang, tebal dan lebih lembut daripada rambut Luka.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang khusus untuk para anggota Vocaloid. Setiap hari selalu saja ada kejadian lucu yang terjadi.

"Eh? Betulkah? Kapan dia akan datang?" ucap Gumi senang. Vocaloid yang lain pun mengangguk, menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Um, kata Master… Dia akan datang beberapa jam lagi! Gyaaa, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya!" Rin melompat-lompat kecil. Semua Vocaloid tertawa melihat tingkahnya, namun mereka juga merasa penasaran seperti apa Vocaloid yang baru itu

Di saat yang sama…

Anggota baru Vocaloid baru saja turun dari pesawat. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan tergerai indah. Dia memakai baju hanbok berwarna oranye dan sepatu flat berwarna senada. Kehadirannya sedikit mengundang perhatian orang-orang di bandara.

Nama anggota baru itu adalah SeeU.

SeeU menarik kopernya, matanya berkeliling mencari orang yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah para anggota Vocaloid.

Matanya menangkap kertas bertuliskan 'Shi-yu! Selamat datang!'

Tertawa kecil, dia menyeret kembali kopernya menuju penjemputnya.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Bel rumah para Vocaloid berbunyi.

"Em, sebentar!" ujar Luka. Dia menyuruh Gumi untuk melanjutkannya memasak sementara dia membuka pintu. Luka berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu.

"Maaf lama! Ah- Kamu siapa?" Luka kebingungan saat dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut keemasan berdiri di depan pintu mereka.

"A-aku SeeU, aku anggota Vocaloid yang b-baru…" jawabnya lirih.

Muka Luka seketika cerah.

"Ah, jadi kamu yang dibilang oleh Rin! Ayo masuk! Semuanya sudah menunggumu!"

"….S-semua?" bisiknya ketakutan, tangannya dipegang erat oleh Luka yang membawanya masuk.

Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, Luka berkata dengan lantang, "Teman-teman! Ini anggota Vocaloid yang kalian tunggu-tunggu!"

Muka SeeU memerah saat mengetahui dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kyaaaaa~ Kawaii! Nee, baju yang kamu pakai lucu sekali! Apa namanya?" tanya Rin, dia berlari mendekati SeeU.

"I-ini namanya hanbok. Baju tradisional Korea…"

"He, jadi kamu dari Korea?" Meiko menatap dengan teliti detil baju SeeU.

"Um, tapi aku a-ada campuran Jepang j-juga…"

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali!" jerit Rin dan Gumi. "Hei kalian berdua, jangan menjerit seperti itu. Jeritan kalian membuatku pusing." Ucap Len, dia menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

"Huh! Diam kamu, Len! Peduli apa aku kalau kamu pusing?" balas Rin kesal.

SeeU kebingungan melihat keadaan di rumah para Vocaloid ini. _Ternyata mereka tidak sekalem yang aku kira…_ Pikir SeeU sambil terus memperhatikan pertengkaran si kembar Kagamine.

"Hei! Sudah, sudah! Ingat, ada anggota baru di sini!" lerai Kaito. Rin dan Len hanya tertunduk malu. Gakupo mendekati SeeU, tersenyum. "Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

**PLAK!**

Luka menggampar Gakupo, SeeU terkejut dan sedikit menjauh. "Jangan cari kesempatan!" protes Luka.

"N-namaku SeeU. Sa-salam kenal semua!"

"Salam kenal juga! Oh ya, kami belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Aku Meiko, lelaki mesum berambut panjang itu Gakupo. Wanita berambut panjang itu Luka, yang berambut pendek dan memakai kacamata itu Gumi! Oh ya, lelaki bodoh bersyal ini Kaito, dan si kembar berambut blonde itu Rin dan Len. Yang pakai pita itu Rin dan yang diikat ponytail itu Len. Lalu ada Mi-" Meiko berhenti. Baru menyadari keabsenan diva grup Vocaloid itu.

"Aku di sini, Meiko-nee." Miku keluar dari kamarnya, rambutnya yang panjang berkibas. "Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku." Ucap Miku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Mata SeeU berbinar saat melihat Miku. Memang, Miku adalah penyanyi yang paling disukainya. Makanya ini adalah hal yang sangat sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"SeeU… S-salam kenal, Miku-san!" SeeU tersenyum gugup.

"Salam kenal juga, SeeU." Miku balas tersenyum.

"Nee~ SeeU, bisakah kamu bernyanyi? Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi!" ujar Gumi. Dia menarik salah satu lengan baju hanbok SeeU. Muka SeeU memerah lagi.

"A-ah, tapi suaraku tidak sebagus kalian…."

"Aku juga ingin dengar!" rengek Rin. Akhirnya, SeeU mengangguk dan mulai melantunkan lagu kesukaannya.

_Daitain-futeki ni haikara kakumei_

_Rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka_

_Hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_

_Akuryou-taisan ICBM_

_kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou…._

SeeU berhenti menyanyi saat disadarinya semua anggota Vocaloid terdiam. "Eh, ada apa? K-kenapa? Suaraku jelek ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Malahan suaramu bagus sekali! Bahkan suaramu melebihi suara Miku yang menyanyikan lagu itu juga!" puji Luka. Miku melipat tangannya. Dia tidak suka dengan pujian Luka.

_Lebih bagus dariku? Yang benar saja!_ Pikir Miku kesal.

"Ya betul. Suaramu bagus sekali!" puji Kaito juga.

Miku makin kesal. Dan diperhatikannya semua anggota Vocaloid memuji SeeU terus-terusan. Miku berbalik, meninggalkan mereka semua dan memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku benci SeeU!" bisik Miku kesal.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Keesokan harinya.

Semua anggota Vocaloid sudah duduk di meja makan, kecuali SeeU yang masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Dia kelelahan karena semalaman membereskan kamarnya, awalnya para anggota Vocaloid berniat untuk meminta untuk membantunya. Tapi, SeeU menolak semua bantuan itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat lebih dulu.

"Luka-nee, SeeU-nee tidak dibangunkan?" tanya Rin sambil memakan jeruknya yang kedua.

Luka melirik jam dinding di dapur. Jam Sembilan.

"Hm… Kamu betul juga. Miku, bangunkan SeeU sana." Pinta Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sarapan yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Miku. Dia masih kesal dengan SeeU karena kejadian kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Miku? Toh apa salahnya?" ujar Gakupo, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ruang keluarga.

Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lagipula kelihatannya *munch* menyukai Miku-nee." Tambah Len.

"Len! Jangan makan sambil bicara!" tegur Luka, "sudahlah, Miku. Cepat bangunkan!"

Miku beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menuju kamar SeeU yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

Tok tok tok!

"SeeU… Waktunya bangun! Sudah jam Sembilan, kamu ada rekaman nanti!" Miku terus mengetuk pintu SeeU. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dan terlihatlah SeeU dengan balutan piyama kuning.

"Ah, aku akan segera-" Belum selesai SeeU berbicara, Miku sudah berbalik pergi.

SeeU tercengang dan segera kembali masuk ke kamar. Terus memikirkan sikap Miku padanya.

Sementara itu, Miku kembali duduk bersama Len dan Rin di meja makan, bertepatan saat Luka menaruh telur goreng di masing-masing piring Len, Rin, Miku dan juga SeeU.

"Sudah dibangunkan?"

"Sudah! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya?" balas Miku marah.

Luka hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dilihatnya SeeU berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sudah memakai seragam barunya yaitu kemeja turtle neck tanpa lengan warna kuning-hitam dengan pita abu-abu, rok pendek abu-abu. Rambutnya tergerai indah diberi bando telinga kucing.

"O-ohayou, Luka-nee, Rin, Len, Miku…" sapa SeeU.

"GYAAAA!~~ SeeU-nee moe sekaliiiii!~~~" teriak Rin. Len, yang di sebelahnya, hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, Rin…." SeeU tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat makan sarapan kalian! Jam sepuluh kita harus segera ke Crypton Record Studio!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"SeeU! Lagu perdana yang akan kamu nyanyikan adalah I=Fantasy! Semua lagu perdana anggota baru adalah itu! Itu seperti demo lagu." Ucap Master.

SeeU menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… Aka nada sedikit perbedaan di sini!" lanjut Master.

"Eh? Perbedaan? Apa maksudnya, Master?" tanya Gumi. Mukanya menunjukkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Perbedaannya adalah SeeU akan menyanyikan I=Fantasy dalam bahasa Korea! Bagus kan?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak bisa, Master!" tolak SeeU.

"Eh? Aku yakin kamu bisa! Lagipula kamu kan dari Korea, sayang sekali kalau tidak menggunakan bahasa ibumu itu."

Meiko menepuk bahu SeeU. "Sudah… Lakukan saja dulu, aku yakin akan bagus kok!"

Perempuan berambut emas itu menghela napas, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam studio rekaman bersama Master.

Len, Rin dan Gumi langsung menghambur masuk ke studio, diikuti oleh Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo dan Miku yang berada di paling belakang. Miku sebenarnya enggan sekali masuk ke sana, namun karena dipaksa Kaito, ia terpaksa masuk.

Dilihatnya SeeU sudah bersiap untuk memulai rekamannya.

"Yak. Mulai!" seru Master.

_Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya. Neo neun kku mi ya_

_Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya. Muo deun neo eo bwa_

_I = Fantasy, Fantasy_

_Nal jeul gi ran ma rya. Neol mat gi ran ma rya_

_Nan I = Fantasy_

_A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deul_

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…_

_Ga jja ra sil ta ha neun sa go deul_

_Oh no Oh no Oh no…_

Dan semua orang yang berada di studio tersebut tercengang dengan nyanyian SeeU, tak terkecuali Miku. Ia terkejut SeeU bisa menyanyikan lagu demo ini dengan sangat-sangat-sangat baik. Harus ia akui, SeeU memang seorang penyanyi yang sangat berbakat.

"Bagus sekali, SeeU!" puji Master setelah SeeU selesai rekaman. Yang lain, hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Dengan demo lagu ini, kamu bahkan mungkin akan mengalahkan popularitas Miku!" lanjutnya lagi.

SeeU hanya tersenyum malu. Miku tertegun mendengar perkataan Master. Maka dia segera keluar dari studio.

SeeU, yang menyadari Miku keluar, hanya menatap sedih pintu studio.

-To Be Continued-

Pojok Author : Halo! Saya newbie di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya! Seperti yang para readers baca, saya memakai SeeU dan Miku di sini. Omong-omong tentang SeeU menyanyikan lagu Senbonzakura-nya Miku itu belum ada ya di YouTube maupun di Nico Nico Douga, itu hanya untuk imajinasi author semata~ Juga mengenai judul, author gak pinter ngasih judul. Jadi, judulnya diambil dari salah satu lagu Hatsune Miku

Enggak RnR juga gak apa kok~（*＾ワ＾*）

Tapi, lebih bagus RnR! （´・∀・｀）ノ

*~Thanks for reading my fic, anyway~*


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha, etc.

Disruptive Diva © bananAISUcream

Rated T

Genre : Friendship (maybe?)

Don't like? Don't read!

Woah, still trying to read this? You are so awesome! *gives cookies*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah SeeU merilis lagu demonya, I=Fantasy dalam bahasa Korea. SeeU menjadi sangat terkenal dan setiap SeeU berjalan-jalan keluar pasti ada banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama.

Baru merilis lagu demo saja seperti itu, apalagi kalau singlenya sudah keluar?

Mungkin SeeU harus menyamar setiap hari untuk kenyamanan dirinya.

SeeU sebenarnya tidak begitu terganggu dengan sikap orang-orang. Dia malah senang dan melayani semua permintaan fansnya. Tapi, dia terganggu dengan sikap Miku.

Oh, ralat. Dia sangat sedih terhadap sikap Miku padanya.

SeeU memang senang tinggal bersama anggota Vocaloid. Tapi, kesenangannya kurang lengkap jika dia tidak bisa berteman dengan Miku. Miku adalah anggota Vocaloid yang paling disukainya. SeeU mempunyai semua album Miku, membeli majalah yang membahas tentang Miku, juga membeli poster-posternya.

SeeU tahu makanan kesukaan Miku.

SeeU tahu apa saja yang dibenci oleh Miku.

SeeU bahkan tahu ukuran badan Miku.

SeeU stalker-?

Oke, kelihatannya memang agak berlebihan. Tapi, kalau kita mengidolakan seseorang pasti bisa sampai seperti itu kan?

Dan sekarang, SeeU dan yang lainnya sedang berada di Crypton Record Studio. Mereka sedang duduk manis di ruang tunggu, obrolan mereka terhenti saat mereka menyadari Master memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" Hei! Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian!" ucap Master riang. "Kalian akan mengadakan konser dalam waktu dekat! Kira-kira mungkin tiga bulan lagi."

Semuanya tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, apalagi SeeU. Karena itu merupakan konser pertamanya.

"Dan tentu saja dengan SeeU bintangnya di konser tersebut!" lanjut Master lagi.

"E-eh? Aku?" SeeU berdiri mendadak saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang masih terhitung anggota baru menjadi bintang di konser tersebut? Seharusnya Miku kan? Karena dialah Diva dari Vocaloid.

"Ya, kamu! Karena kulihat lagu I=Fantasy sangat disukai oleh para pendengar. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya menjadikanmu bintang utama!"

Anggota Vocaloid mendekati SeeU kecuali satu orang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku, si Diva Vocaloid ini.

Dia melipat tangannya, kebenciannya pada SeeU makin besar mendengar hal itu. Miku benar-benar merasa bahwa SeeU merebut banyak hal darinya.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo latihan! Nanti kalian tidak bisa tampil dengan sempurna!"

Semua anggota Vocaloid mengangguk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mereka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan hari libur pun dipakai untuk latihan. Nyaris tidak ada hari istirahat untuk mereka, mereka ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans mereka.

Dan hari ini, Master baru saja memberikan rundown konser kepada mereka.

"Master, kenapa memberikan rundown-nya sekarang? Harusnya kan dari minggu lalu!" protes Gumi sambil mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa belum membuat rundown-nya minggu lalu!" jawab Master, dia memberikan kertas rundown pada Miku. Miku mulai membacanya. Muka Miku memerah saat dilihatnya di rundown acara tersebut, SeeU lebih mendominasi. Dibacanya lagi, dan ada bagian dia akan berduet Senbonzakura dengan SeeU.

Miku tidak terima.

Tapi, di saat dia akan memprotes dilihatnya Master sudah pergi. Dan dia hanya meremas kertas rundown saking kesalnya.

Di sisi yang lain, SeeU senang sekali karena dia akan memiliki kesempatan berduet dengan Miku. Dia menghampiri Miku, sambil memeluk kertas rundown.

"A-ano… Miku, di kertas rundown dikatakan kita akan berduet Senbonzakura. M-mohon bantuannya! Aku senang sekali bisa berduet denganmu…" SeeU mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud bersalaman dengan Miku. Tapi, malah ditepisnya tangan SeeU. Semua orang yang berada di ruang tersebut kaget, apalagi SeeU.

Mereka tidak menyangka Miku akan menepis tangan SeeU.

"Siapa bilang aku senang berduet denganmu, hah? Aku tidak senang sama sekali!" ujar Miku kasar. Tidak dipedulikannya, tatapan orang-orang juga tatapan SeeU yang makin shock karena perkataan Miku.

"Berduet denganmu merupakan hal terburuk bagiku! Lebih baik aku mati untuk selamanya daripada berduet denganmu!" teriak Miku.

"Miku!" seru Gakupo.

Air mata SeeU menetes.

Dia sedih, dan merasa sakit. Ternyata orang yang diidolakannya sangat membenci dirinya. Bahkan sampai mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

Miku pergi. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah SeeU.

"SeeU-nee… Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len, dia mendekati SeeU dan membelai punggungnya. SeeU menggeleng.

"Ma-maaf, teman-teman. Aku tidak latihan dulu hari ini…." Usai mengucapkannya, SeeU meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hei, menurut kalian… Kenapa Miku tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Gumi memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Miku jarang sekali bercerita kepada kita semua sih," jawab Kaito sambil terus menjilat es krimnya.

"Seingatku Miku sudah mulai uring-uringan sejak SeeU bergabung dengan kita…" Gakupo mengingat.

"Ah! I-iya! Aku juga baru menyadari kalau Miku-nee sering uring-uringan sejak… Yah, kalian tahu." Tambah Rin. Rin menggenggam erat sekali tangan Len. Dia ketakutan saat Miku berteriak seperti itu.

"S-sudahlah. Sekarang kita latihan saja dulu, nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya mendamaikan Miku dengan SeeU!" ujar Meiko. Mukanya memerah.

Bukan, bukan karena dia sedih melihat kejadian tadi atau bagaimana.

Tapi, dia baru saja meminum tiga botol sake.

Yang lain, hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan latihan.

Luka mengerutkan kening. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi, mengingat kembali bagaimana perkataan Miku membuat SeeU menangis. Dan kelihatannya dia dapat menebaknya.

"Luka-nee! Kenapa melamun saja? Ayo latihan!" panggil Len.

"Ya!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Semua Vocaloid berkumpul di ruang tamu. Kecuali Miku dan SeeU.

Mereka sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Miku meminta maaf pada SeeU.

"Teman-teman…" panggil Luka, dia menaruh cemilan di atas meja. "Aku sudah bilang pada Master agar Miku tidak berduet dengan SeeU dulu, kubilang SeeU belum siap. Dan kubilang ada kemungkinan SeeU akan minta agar dia tidak menjadi bintang utamanya,"

"Dan ada kemungkinan dia akan keluar Vocaloid juga kan?" lanjut Kaito.

"Ya, mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Pasti dia merasa sakit hati dan lebih memilih keluar," Gakupo ikut menambahkan.

"EHHHH?" jerit Len, Rin dan Gumi. Merekalah yang paling menyukai SeeU. Menurut mereka, SeeU itu sangat unik.

"Sssttt! Jangan berteriak! Nanti mereka tahu kita sedang berkumpul!" protes Luka.

Trio penyuka-SeeU itu menekap mulut mereka.

"K-kalau begitu, kita harus membuat rencana mendamaikan mereka bukan?" tanya Len. Kini dia kembali memeluk Rin, erat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Gumi. "Kalau tidak, nanti dia akan keluar dari Vocaloid! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi! SeeU-nee kan suaranya bagus sekali!"

"Hmm, baiklah. Mari kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya."

"Menurut Meiko-nee, bagaimana?" tanya Rin pada Meiko yang berada di sudut.

Semuanya menoleh dan melihat Meiko yang sedang minum-minum. Mukanya memerah. "Eh?"

"Lupakan saja dia…" Gakupo memalingkan muka. Gumi mengambil kertas, bermaksud menuliskan rencana-rencana apa saja yang mungkin dipakai.

"Ayo kita beri judul 'Rencana mendamaikan Miku-nee dan SeeU-nee'." Ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan. Mereka tertawa.

"Kalian ini!" tegur Gakupo, "ini kedatangan penting. Tolong serius sedikit!"

Si kembar blondie itu menunduk malu, Gumi menertawakan mereka.

Luka ikut tertawa, tapi dia segera mendesak mereka untuk memikirkan rencananya agar masalah ini terselesaikan sebelum konser dimulai.

Walaupun sejujurnya… Luka sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri.

-To Be Continued-

Pojok Author: Kemungkinan besar chapter 3 akan menjadi chapter terakhir, hohoho. Saya gak mau cerita ini terlalu panjang, cukup 2-4 chapter saja. Saya lagi kepikiran pengen bikin cerita baru memakai SeeU lagi, tapi galau mau pake cowok yang mana. (?) Kepada para readers, kalian gak menunggu cerita ini update kan? Gak kan? Kalo iya, saya akan merasa berdosa sekali membuat kalian menunggu! Oh iya, balesan review ya~ Yang review pake account, sudah saya balas lewat PM!

**Anon!Hika without 'Ri** : aw, I love your name. It's so cool! Haha. Memang, SeeU suaranya sudah hampir mendekati 'real'. I love the fact that she is Korean Vocaloid! :] Temenku yang gak suka Vocaloid, jadi suka karena SeeU itu Vocaloid Korea, LOL.

**Anon! Miki Yuki Vessalius desu 3** : udah diupdate ya! XD

Thanks for reading this fic!~

I will give you virtual cookies, if you review this. (*^ ・^)ノ⌒


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha, etc.

Disruptive Diva © bananAISUcream

Rated T

Genre : Friendship (maybe?)

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Ayo kita jalankan rencananya!" seru Rin. Meiko, Len, Gumi, Kaito dan Gakupo mengangguk. Mereka saling bertumpuk tangan. Luka yang melihat itu, hanya geleng-geleng.

Dia sudah sweat dropped saat membaca rencana yang dibuat oleh orang-orang tersebut.

**Rencana A by Kagamine Len dan Rin :**

**Memberikan Miku persediaan negi untuk 1 tahun jika dia meminta maaf pada SeeU.**

Oh ayolah. Tawaran itu mungkin terlihat menggiurkan di mata Miku, tapi memangnya ada kemungkinan berhasil? Sungguh rencana yang sangat dangkal. Dikiranya Miku masih TK ya, bisa dihasut pakai rencana seperti ini. Yah, mari kita lihat dulu kelangsungan rencana ini.

"Miku-nee!" panggil Rind an Len bersamaan. Mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Miku dengan bersemangat.

"Hng. Ada apa?" tanya Miku, sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu.

"Kami ingin memberikanmu persediaan negi untuk 1 tahun!"

"EHHH? BENARKAH?"

"Tapi sebelum itu, kamu harus minta maaf dulu pada SeeU-nee!"

BRAK!

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Miku, menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Tidak memperdulikan si kembar blondie yang berpelukan saking kagetnya.

**RENCANA A GAGAL!**

Mari lanjut ke rencana berikutnya.

**Rencana B by Megpoid Gumi dan Kamui Gakupo :**

**Memberikan surat ke SeeU dan Miku atas namaku dan Gakupo-nii! Agar mereka bertemu di suatu tempat dan akhirnya Miku akan meminta maaf pada SeeU!~**

Salah satu rencana yang tidak wajar juga. Tapi, mari kita lihat dulu.

Miku menemukan surat yang terselip di antara pintu kamarnya.

_Miku-nee!~_

_Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke haru's café? Aku punya kejutan untukmu~~_

_-Gumi-_

"Gumi… Tumben sekali dia mengajakku keluar melalui surat seperti ini. Biarlah, aku bisa sambil refreshing ini."

Di tempat yang berbeda, SeeU juga baru saja membaca surat dari Gakupo. Dia tersenyum dan mengganti bajunya menjadi baju terusan berwarna oranye dan memakai sepatu flat berwarna putih. SeeU segera pergi menuju haru's café, tapi dia nyaris saja mengalami serangan jantung. Yang dilihatnya di sana bukanlah Gakupo, melainkan Miku yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak ditambah rok manis berwarna biru.

Dan tentu saja, Miku melihat SeeU. Miku merutuk kesal karena dia tertipu oleh surat Gumi. Dia segera keluar, tanpa menoleh ke arah SeeU lagi.

SeeU, yang nyaris menangis, dan juga segera keluar dari café itu.

Di kejauhan, Gumi dan Gakupo sudah pundung di pojokan café tersebut.

**Dapat dikatakan, rencana B gagal! Bahkan mereka malah membuat SeeU menangis lagi!**

Rencana terakhir…. Mari kita baca!

**Rencana C by Shion Kaito dan Sakine Meiko :**

**Membuat Miku mabuk agar dia dapat meminta maaf kepada SeeU.**

Um… Rencana yang ini paling tidak jelas. Dan lagi rencana ini, tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena Meiko hampir membunuh Kaito karena dia bermaksud mengambil botol sakenya lebih dari sepuluh botol.

**YAK! RENCANA C INI JUGA GAGAL!**

Luka tertawa kecil melihat rencana mereka yang gagal semua. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Luka… Jangan tertawa saja! Kau bahkan tidak membantu kami sedikit pun," keluh Gakupo. Sekarang mereka sedang merayakan kegagalan rencana mereka semua.

Luka tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah punya rencana, aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Begitukah? Kulihat kamu tidak melakukan apa pun untuk rencanamu. Apa kamu yakin bisa?" Kaito menyangsikan.

"Bisa. Pasti bisa. Kalian mau taruhan?" Luka menantang mereka.

"Boleh! Kalau begitu, aku bertaruh Luka-nee tidak bisa mendamaikan mereka!" seru Len, kembarannya menoleh ke arahnya

"Aku juga." Rin mengangguk.

Meiko, Kaito dan Gakupo juga mengangguk.

"H-hei! Kenapa kalian semua di pihak Len?" protes Gumi.

"Memangnya kamu yakin Luka bisa mendamaikan mereka?" Len bertanya pada Gumi. Yang ditanya malah terlihat pesimis. "T-tidak…"

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja! Sudahlah, jadi kalau Luka-nee tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh makan tuna setahun dan harus membuatkan makanan kesukaan kita kapan pun kita mau!" ujar Rin. Pita putihnya bergerak-gerak.

"Dan kalau aku bisa, kalian harus memberiku persediaan ikan tuna selama setahun!"

Mereka semua mengangguk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Miku sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Vocaloid yang indah.

Taman ini dirawat oleh Gumi, Len dan Rin. Ya, tiga anak kecil itu. Terkadang Kaito dan Gakupo juga ikut membantu, walaupun berakhir dengan nyaris menghancurkan taman itu dan biasanya trio itu akan menendang mereka ke dalam rumah.

"Miku…" Miku menoleh. Dilihatnya Luka membawakan nampan berisi sepiring kue dan dua gelas jus jeruk.

Miku mengangguk, diliriknya Luka yang menaruh nampan tersebut di meja.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Miku membuka percakapan sebelum Luka membuka mulut.

"Kau pasti ingin membujukku untuk meminta maaf pada SeeU, tapi maaf saja. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Miku.

"Tujuanku memang itu…" balas Luka, "tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci SeeU? Seingatku, dia tidak pernah menjahilimu seperti yang suka dilakukan Gakupo, Kaito dan si kembar."

Miku tidak langsung menjawab, dia malah meminum terlebih dahulu jus jeruknya. Luka hanya menunggu.

"Aku membencinya." Ucap Miku pelan.

Luka melihat muka Miku memerah.

"Dia merebut semua yang kupunya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Miku menatap Luka, tajam.

"Dia merebut posisiku sebagai Diva, bahkan saat konser nanti pun dia yang memiliki jatah waktu menyanyi paling banyak. Dia juga merebut perhatian si trio dan master dariku…"

"Hanya itu saja?"

Ragu-ragu, Miku mengangguk.

"Astaga, Miku! Alasanmu kekanakan sekali!" seru Luka. Miku menatap Luka penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu itu, hah? Kekanakan? Menurutku, hal itu sangat wajar!"

"Tapi kamu melukai SeeU lebih jauh dari yang kau kira! Lebih menyakitkan daripada alasanmu itu, dan bisa ada kemungkinan dia akan keluar karena perlakuanmu itu!"

Miku berdiri, kembali menatap Luka tajam.

"Bagus kan? Jadi, tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi!"

Luka bangkit berdiri dan dia…. Menampar Miku. Pasti sakit sekali, karena Luka pemegang sabuk biru di taekwondo.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" jerit Miku. Dia memegang pipinya yang baru ditampar.

"Kamu tahu kalau SeeU itu sebenarnya mengidolakanmu?" tukas Luka cepat. Miku tertegun.

"Karena itu dia menyanyikan Senbonzakura saat pertama kali datang ke sini. Apa kamu sudah pernah liat kamarnya? Kamarnya penuh dengan poster-postermu, Miku. Bahkan dia mengoleksi semua albummu, tapi kau malah berbuat kurang ajar padanya!"

Luka beranjak pergi dari taman itu. "Pikirkan kembali sikapmu kepadanya, Miku."

Miku masih tertegun mendengar perkataan Luka. Dia kembali duduk dan memandang kembali taman bunga kecil itu.

Malamnya…

SeeU mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Kopernya diseret pelan-pelan, dia takut membangunkan anggota Vocaloid yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Dia bermaksud untuk keluar dari Vocaloid dan kembali pulang ke Korea. Perlakuan Miku membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi, sejujurnya dia sudah memaafkan Miku. Hanya saja, dia merasa tidak enak di sini karena tahu Miku masih membencinya. Maka, dia berencana untuk pulang saja.

Dia sedang melewati ruang tamu, saat tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan tamu itu menyala.

Dan orang yang menyalakan lampu itu adalah Hatsune Miku.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Miku tajam. Melirik koper yang diseret SeeU.

"Ah, a-aku… akan kembali ke Korea dan keluar dari Vocaloid. Aku m-merasa kamu sangat membenciku, mungkin dengan kepergianku itu akan membuatku senang." Jelas SeeU pelan.

Tidak ada respon apa pun dari Miku, dia mulai beranjak pergi. "Nah, s-sayonara, Miku."

Baru berjalan satu langkah, ada yang menahannya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Diva, Hatsune Miku.

Tangannya memegang erat tangan SeeU. "Jangan pergi…"

"E-eh?" SeeU terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Miku.

"Ma-maaf…" Air mata Miku menghiasi mata Miku yang indah. "Aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku. Aku benar-benar m-menyesal… Padahal selama ini kau baik padaku, m-malah aku yang…" Perkataan Miku terhenti, Miku lebih memilih untuk tetap menangis.

SeeU menepuk bahu Miku. "Miku… Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok dari awal."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Miku di sela isak tangisnya.

"Ya," jawab SeeU meyakinkan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Miku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

Miku mengusap air matanya dan mulai tersenyum. "Kamu tetap mau berduet Senbonzakura denganku?"

SeeU tertegun mendengar tawaran Miku. "T-tentu saja aku mau!"

"J-jadi, kita berteman kan sekarang?"

"Ya! Kita berteman sekarang!" ulang SeeU. Mereka berpelukan.

Sementara itu…

"E-eeeh? Kenapa Luka-nee berhasil mendamaikan mereka berdua? Aku tidak terima!" bisik Rin kesal sambil memperhatikan Miku dan SeeU yang berpelukan.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Miku, huh?" tanya Gakupo. Dia melirik Luka yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Jadi… Bagaimana dengan persediaan tunaku? Kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?" ucap Luka senang.

Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, Len dan Rin menghela napas.

**~*END*~**

Pojok Author: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Akemashite omedettou gozaimasu! Hope this year will be more good than last year! Dan inilah chapter terakhir dari fic ini! Maaf, endingnya jadi gaje begitu. Silakan kritik fic ini sesuka anda, tapi yang sopan ya~ 83

Balesan review untuk:

**Anon!SUPAISU SPICE :** Your wish granted, mam!~ (or sir? LOL) Sedang dikerjakan! Mungkin selesainya masih sangat lamaaaa!~ (~^w^)~ -shot-

**Thanks for people who read this fanfic! Without you, I can't continue this story.**

***gives you virtual cakes***

**And again… Happy New Year, guys!**

**Last word.**

**RnR? ****(****Д****)****ﾌ**


End file.
